KGB-Hack
Der KGB-Hack ist die Bezeichnung für eine Reihe von Einbrüchen in verschiedene westliche Computersysteme zwischen 1985 und 1989. Es war die Tat einer Hannoverschen Hackergruppe des Chaos Computer Clubs um Karl Koch und Markus Hess. Geschichte Auf dem regelmäßig stattfindenden Hacker-Treff im Hannoverschen Restaurant Bö 29 lernte Karl Koch, der sich in der Szene Hagbard Celine nennt, 1985 den Hacker Dirk Breschinski alias DOB kennen. Nachdem sie gemeinsam einige Hacks durchgeführt haben, gelangt Koch über ihn an den Croupier Pedro (bürgerlich Peter Carl), der sich in notorischen Geldsorgen befindet und in den Fähigkeiten der beiden eine Möglichkeit zum Geldverdienen sieht. Die Idee, ihre Entdeckungen auf den gehackten Rechnern an den KGB zu verkaufen, stammte von Pedro. Gemeinsam fuhren die drei zur russischen Botschaft nach Ost-Berlin, um sich dem KGB anzubieten. Nachdem man sie dort wegen ihres Anliegens ausgelacht und fast weggeschickt hatte, war doch noch ein Mitarbeiter der Ost-Berliner KGB-Residenz mit dem Namen Sergej bereit, ihnen zuzuhören. Die Hacker sollten zunächst einmal Testmaterial liefern, um dem KGB zu beweisen, dass sie es ernst meinen und etwas können. Ein Jahr lang hacken sich Koch, DOB und andere Hacker, die nicht unbedingt über die KGB-Verbindung und die Geldflüsse seitens des KGB informiert sind, in verschiedene Rechner von Firmen und Organisationen in Deutschland und der ganzen Welt ein. Pedro wird der Mittelsmann zwischen den Hackern und dem KGB, er liefert die Ergebnisse nach Ost-Berlin und bringt von dort Geld (insgesamt mehrere zehntausend DM) und neue Aufträge des KGB mit. Im April 1986 kommt es zur Atomreaktor-Explosion von Tschernobyl. Karl Koch, zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange schwer drogenabhängig und in einem oft zweifelhaften geistigen Zustand, sieht dies als unmittelbare Folge eines seiner Hacks an, da er kurz vorher in den Kartei von russischen Atomkraftwerken eingedrungen war. Sein Zustand verschlechtert sich so weit, dass er aus der KGB-Gruppe ausgeschlossen wird und ein Freund ihn schließlich zwecks Entziehungskur in eine psychiatrische Klinik bringt. Die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe hacken derweil unvermindert weiter für Geld. Durch monatelange detektivische Kleinarbeit und das Stellen von Fallen gelingt es Clifford Stoll (Systemadministrator in Berkeley (Kalifornien)) und anderen, die Spur der Hacker nach Deutschland zurückzuverfolgen. Am 23. Juni 1987 wird schließlich die Wohnung von Markus Hess (alias Urmel) durchsucht, ein Haftbefehl ergeht. Da die benutzte Fangschaltung aber nicht gerichtlich genehmigt war, muss das Ermittlungsverfahren später eingestellt werden. Eine Zeit lang geht es mit Koch bergauf. Da er Mitte 1988 in Geldsorgen ist, bietet er einem NDR-Reporter ein Geschäft an: Gegen 10.000 DM will er vor laufender Kamera in den Rechner der Kernforschungsanlage Jülich eindringen. Außerdem präsentiert er dem Reporter vertrauliche Unterlagen über die Terror-Fahndung aus einem Polizei-Rechner (die zwar echt sind, aber nicht von ihm selbst erhackt worden sind). Informationen über diese Tatsache gelangen aus dem NDR nach draußen, woraufhin eine Hausdurchsuchung im Funkhaus Hamburg stattfindet. Die Verantwortlichen streiten natürlich ab, Koch Geld für kriminelle Aktivitäten angeboten zu haben. Koch stellt sich am 5. Juli 1988 dem Verfassungsschutz und sagt in monatelangen Verhören umfassend über seine Aktivitäten, nicht nur in Sachen KGB, aus. Am 1. März 1989 wird - nach monatelanger Beschattung durch die Polizei und den Bundesnachrichtendienst - in einer bundesweiten Aktion die KGB-Hack-Gruppe zerschlagen. Im ARD-Brennpunkt am gleichen Abend wird daraus "der größte Spionagefall seit Guillaume". Am 15. Februar 1990 werden die am KGB-Hack beteiligten - DOB, Pengo und Urmel - zu Freiheitsstrafen auf Bewährung zwischen 14 Monaten und 2 Jahren verurteilt. Obwohl ihm Straffreiheit zugesichert wurde, zog Karl Koch, so wird vermutet, den Freitod durch Selbstverbrennung vor. Die tatsächlichen Umstände seines Todes wurden nie restlos geklärt, es wird aber vermutet, dass Koch dem psychischen Druck bei den monatelangen Vernehmungen, in Verbindung mit den Wirkungen seiner Drogenabhängigkeit und des geistigen Verfalls, nicht standgehalten hat. Auch wenn ein Mord an Koch nicht bewiesen werden konnte, so konnte er auch nicht zweifelsfrei ausgeschlossen werden. Technischer Hintergrund Bei ihren Einbrüchen nutzten die KGB-Hacker häufig eine Sicherheitslücke im Programm movemail aus. Einzige Aufgabe dieser kleinen Emacs-Komponente war, hereinkommende Mail aus dem Verzeichnis /var/spool/mail in das Home-Verzeichnis des jeweiligen Empfängers zu verschieben. 1986 war das Programm so modifiziert worden, dass es auch Mails über das Protokoll POP3 abholen konnte. Dazu war es notwendig geworden, movemail mit SUDO root, also den Rechten des lokalen Administrators, laufen zu lassen. movemail enthielt allerdings eine Schwachstelle, die sich bei dieser Konfiguration als verheerend herausstellte: Dem Benutzer, dessen Mail bewegt wurde, war es möglich, jede Datei auf dem lokalen System zu lesen und zu schreiben, da das Programm ja mit Root-Rechten lief. Diese schlimme Schwäche wurde allerdings erst öffentlich, als bereits eine Reihe von Rechnern (darunter auch militärisch sensible Anlagen) kompromittiert waren. Der schützende Patch war gerade einmal drei Zeilen lang. Literatur und Filme *''23 - Nichts ist so wie es scheint'' (Film) * Thomas Ammann, Matthias Lehnhardt, Gerd Meißner, Stephan Stahl: Hacker für Moskau. 1. Auflage, Rowohlt Verlag 1989, ISBN 3-8052-0490-6 *Katie Hafner, John Markoff: Cyberpunk - Outlaws and Hackers on the Computer Frontier. ISBN 0-684-81862-0 *Hans-Christian Schmid, Michael Gutmann: 23 - Die Geschichte des Hackers Karl Koch. Das Buch zum Film. ISBN 3-423-08477-4 *Clifford Stoll: Kuckucksei. ISBN 3-596-13984-8 Weblinks * Marc Backhaus und Udo Hülsmann: Pressespiegel zu den im Film '23' verarbeiteten Ereignissen ausführliche Zusammenstellung der Fakten, wie sie 1989 in den deutschen Medien wiedergegeben wurden Category:KGBCategory:DeutschlandCategory:HackingCategory:20. Jahrhundert